ValleyClan
Welcome to a Clan who's hearts stretch with love, care, and loyalty all the way through the hillsides, forests and rivers. ValleyClan is the perfect Clan for cats who love roaming the beautiful landscapes. Their Clan is located on a cliff side. The cats shelter in large opening in the cliff. A small stream runs through the camp, giving them water. Some trees grow in their camp-- but not many. ValleyClan cats often sleep under the shimmering stars; ValleyClan has a very close relationship with StarClan, especially their leader, Minnowstar and their medicine cat, Cedarshade. Camp ValleyClan is located on a cliff. They have a large mountainous territory. They usually hunt prey such as hawks, pigeons, quails, pheasants, squirrels, mice, voles and chipmunks. '' Areas in the Camp ' ''The Clearing - ''The Clearing is at the bottom of the camp. A stream runs through it. The Valleyrock is also located in the Clearing. This is where the apprentices train and where the fresh-kill pile is. Minnowstar makes Clan meetings in the Clearing. ''The Medicine Den - ''The Medicine den is located beneath the Leader's Den. The entrance of the Den has a moss curtain growing around it. There is also a little puddle by the entrance. ''The Warrior's Den - ''The Warrior's Den is located by the Nursery. It is in the middle of the Cliff. It has an opening like all the other dens, and there are many nests. Members '''Leader: Minnowstar - ''Light grey tabby she-cat with lime-green eyes. '''Deputy:' Dovefrost - ''White light-grey tabby she-cat with stunning teal eyes. '' '' '''Medicine Cat:' Cedarshade - ''Cedar brown tom with darker head and tail tip; pale hazel eyes. '''Warriors:' Goldenheart - ''Light tan, orange, cream colored she cat with peircing crystal blue eyes. Loyal, feirce, and gentle (to clanmates). ''Magpiepelt - ''Black tom with white under coat and green eye. ''Willowpatch - ''Grey tabby she-cat with white undertones and dark green eyes ''Wolfpath - ''Thick-pelted grey tom with white chest, tail tip, and paws; and green eyes. ''Speckledfur - ''Calico she-cat with dark yellow eyes. ''Stonebreeze - ''Pure grey tom with yellow eyes. ''Finchleap -'' White she-cat with blue eyes and brown ears. ''Honeysnow - ''Super light ginger she-cat with soft green eyes. '''Apprentices:' Troutpaw - ''Light grey tabby tom with black markings and dark amber eyes. He is the Medicine cat apprentice. ''Hawkpaw - ''Tan tabby tom with green eyes and a black tail. ''Lynxpaw - ''Grey spotted tabby she-cat with blind green eyes. '''Kits:' Leafkit - ''Orange tabby tom with hazel-grey eyes. ''Ferretkit - ''Lean bengal she-cat with amber eyes. ''Pouncekit - ''Tan and gray tabby tom with white paws and underbelly. '' '' ''Starlingkit - ''Gray tom with yellow eyes '''Nursing Queens:' Fallenleaf - ''Pretty ginger tabby manx she-cat with amber eyes; kits are yet to come. ' ' ''Cloudsplotch - ''Thick furred white she-cat with black casual spots; mother of Starlingkit and Ferretkit. '''Elders:' ''Thistlestripe - ''Maine coon tabby tom with green eyes. ''Fireclaw - ''Ginger tabby she-cat with white under coat and sandy amber eyes. Category:Clans